tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Port Hawke
}} The Battle of Port Hawke took place in 1000 AE during the Unification of Yamato at Port Hawke. It was fought between the forces of Port Hawke led by Mayor Dorgain and the alliance of the Clergy of Mardük and the Yamato Empire led by High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XII and Shogun Masamori Hyuga. In the end the imperial forces were victorious, and Port Hawke was annexed into the Yamato Empire. Background :See: Raid on the Temple of Hephaestus After the Clergy of Mardük had been successful at raiding the remaining Temple of Hephaestus on Falgorn Island, High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XII set his eyes on Port Hawke, the most powerful city on Falgorn, which he wanted to add to his growing territory as he was aware of the fact that whoever controlled Port Hawke would control Falgorn. When he went to spy on the city, he was caught by the local militia which brought him to Mayor Dorgain. Pleased by having caught the High Cleric of Mardük, Dorgain ordered Distreyd to be thrown into the dungeons and wait for a hanging. Meanwhile Shogun Masamori Hyuga's army had landed on Falgorn, having also planned to take over Falgorn, and were scouting the area but had been stalled because of the Great Fire of Falgorn which had burned much of the central grasslands and had forced them to find another route to the city safe from the spreading flames. Battle Distreyd used his time in jail to unleash his Innate Ability to make the citizens of Port Hawke to have horrible nightmares night after night. As a result of this the sleep-deprived guards were drained because of their nightly experiences and became less efficient at guarding duty. Distreyd managed to break out of jail and eventually rearmed himself, killing anyone who stood in his path. He then made his way to the bedchamber of Mayor Dorgain and executed the mayor on the spot. He then made his way to the porticullis and opened the city gates, allowing the Yamatian army to rush in and take the sleep-deprived guards by force. Before the next sunrise, Port Hawke had fallen, and anyone who had tried to resist had been put to the sword. Aftermath :See: Battle of Jade Sea The Yamatian forces were victorious and took over Port Hawke which was annexed to the Yamato Empire. With Falgorn under the Shogun's rule, his army could get all the iron and wood it needed to build a navy big enough to launch attacks anywhere he wanted. Distreyd and Masamori made a deal to work together from that moment onward for a similar goal: to finish the Unification of Yamato and then set their sights on expanding Yamatian territory by invading other countries. Before they could do that, they knew they had to deal with the growing problem posed by the Blue Dragon pirates who had been raiding their vessels. Masamori gave orders to Admiral Yasuo Fukuda to locate and defeat the pirates while Distreyd would supply the Admiral with mages from the clergy. See also *Dorgain *Port Hawke *Unification of Yamato Port Hawke Category:Third Age Port Hawke Category:Yamato